He Knows Where He Stands
by NeroAnne
Summary: “Think about it, Teddy…think about it…really good.” To put it simply…Ted thought about it. He knows where he stands. SLASH! RanDiase!


_Title: He Knows Where He Stands_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own ANYONE! None of this is real! NOPE! None!_

_Summary: "Think about it, Teddy…think about it…really good." To put it simply…Ted thought about it. He knows where he stands._

_Note: HOLY SHIT! It's not a JEFF fic!!!! Real talk, Ted is like my favorite superstar now that Jeff is gone…and that Monday…on Raw…Randy cupping Ted's chin…oh lord. XP!_



_-Raw; October 19__th__. After Randy and Ted's "fight"-_

"Teddy…"

Ted shoved past Cody, walking into their locker room. Angry tears streaked down his reddened cheeks. He made quiet, pained noises as he walked, his hand reaching up to wipe away his tears.

"Ted, please…don't shut me out. I'm sorry…I'm sorry he gave you that ultimatum." Cody followed his close friend, watching with sad baby blue's as Ted sat down on a bench. "Ted…"

"Shut up." The stained snarl that came from Ted's throat caused Cody to shudder.

Ted raised his head, his hay-colored hair matted to his forehead. His blue eyes were puffy and circled in red. "It isn't fair."

Cody nibbled on his lower lip.

"It isn't fair…how _I'm_ always the one having to get hurt…it isn't fair that he favors you just because you willingly go down on your knees to suck his-" Ted stopped, seeing the hurt look on Cody's face. Swallowing thickly, Ted looked down, his shoulders quaking.

Cody sighed and sat next to Ted. "I know it isn't fair." He smiled wryly. "I know it isn't…I mean…everyone knows that I'd willingly bend over for him. Hell, the fans know it. You…know it. The only reason why he targets you…is because you won't give into him."

Ted stared at the ground, the sweat sliding down his back. He closed his eyes. They were cheering for him…the fans were actually crying his name. They were vouching for him. And he let them down.

Again.

"…You were going to cry…" Cody whispered, a bit confused. "Why…?"

Ted sniffed a bit. "It's because the way he looked at me. Such a cold look. He always gives me cold looks…he never gives them to you." He said, the last words dripping with bitterness.

"Hey, he gives me my share of heated looks too."

"_Heated_ looks, Cody. He gives you looks of lust…of desire," Ted swallowed again. "Of trust. And of love. He never gives those to me."

Cody licked his lips, his eyes downcast. "I think he gave a lot of them to you tonight. The way he kept trying to me your eyes…and then how he grabbed your chin…"

"Yeah…and then he fucking RKO'ed me."

"…I'm sorry."

They both looked up when the door opened and slammed shut.

The viper walked in, his title handing over his shoulder. He had that look on his face. The stoic look he wore every damn day. He only gave that look to people he hated. Cody wasn't on that list.

Ted was.

Randy's cobalt eyes stared straight at Ted. "Leave, Cody."

"B-but Randy…"

"I said," Randy murmured, his tone a bit more gentle. "Leave."

Ted bit back a cry of anger. He felt Cody's small hand on his shoulder, before the youngest member of Legacy stood, leaving the locker room.

There was silence.

Ted winced as Randy dropped his title onto the bench, the harsh sound making his ears hurt.

"Look at me."

Ted didn't. He stubbornly kept his eyes on Randy's boots, his stomach churning. He let out a startled gasp as Randy gripped his chin again, their eyes meeting.

"…Good." Randy breathed, his eyes searing into his young brethren. "You wanted to hit me."

Ted's tongue slipped out, wetting his lips.

Randy's eyes closed in on the action. For a few moments, it seemed as if he had forgotten his next words. But then they came. "…You did not hit me."

"…I couldn't," Ted choked out. "…I didn't want out of Legacy."

"You didn't want out…but you did want to hurt me." Randy tightened his hold on Ted's sweet chin. "Why did you want to hurt me, Ted? Haven't I always treated you right?"

"Never," Ted hissed, eyes flashing.

Randy blinked slowly.

"You've always treated Cody better. When it came down to the two of us, he always got the best everything. He got the bigger pop just because people knew you two had the chemistry. And why did they know you had chemistry? Because you fucking showed it."

A slow smirk tugged at Randy's lips. "…You're jealous."

"Of course I'm fucking jealous! You two are always making eyes and whispering words while I'm off on the side. I'm always the one to take the worst beatings even though you make it your life's mission to make it look like Cody's getting the brunt. Who takes care of you when you're hurt, Orton? It fucking ain't Rhodes. I'm the one tending to you, because I'm strong enough to take your shit and not cry over it like Cody would." Ted's eyes became bleary again. "…You don't even acknowledge me."

Randy chuckled lowly. He moved his hand to the back of Ted's neck.

"You think this shit is funny?" Ted snarled, his cheeks flaming a bit.

"Yeah, I do." Randy pressed his forehead to Ted's, those cobalt eyes gleaming. "I think it's funny that you want me so fucking badly…but that you won't admit it to yourself. I think it's funny…that you envy little Cody for being my top-bitch."

Ted twitched. "You're delusional," he whispered. "I hate not having the fame. It's got nothing to do with you making Cody your slut."

"I think it does." Randy pressed his thumb against Ted's lips, tracing the full pouty mouth. His eyes flashed, seeing Ted's mouth part as he gasped in surprise. Leaning down, Randy pressed his mouth to Ted's ear. "Think about it, Teddy…think about it…really good."

Ted sucked in a deep breath, feeling Randy's mouth on his. The tears streamed down his cheeks again, this time though, they overflowed because of his emotional overabundance. He could feel Orton's tongue trace his lips, wanting entry.

"Mmm…Randy…" Ted's vision became hazy. Randy continued kissing him even as he spoke. "No…I-I don't want…" he whimpered when Randy attacked his mouth with his tongue.

Did he want…? Is this how he wanted to rise to fame? By bending over for Randy?

Ted winced as the older man shoved him against the wall. His eyes went dark. He'd seen several of Randy and Cody's love sessions.

Not once had Randy shoved Cody.

'_Even while fucking, he treats Cody better.' _

Ted watched with apathetic eyes as Randy pulled off his tights. His blue eyes widened in disbelief, staring at the large, throbbing cock.

'…_And now I know why Cody does it…'_

"On your knees." Randy demanded.

Ted gave him a look. "You're shitting me. You don't really expect me to suck the same dick you've put in Cody."

Randy didn't smile. "Yes. I do." His hand reach out, grabbing Ted's hair.

Ted winced, feeling his knees hit the floor roughly. He flushed angrily, seeing that purple-headed cock in his line of vision. "Ugh…"

"Come on, Ted. Open your pretty mouth and put it on my dick." Randy gripped the base of his heavy cock, moving the precum dripping head to Ted's mouth, coating those frowning lips with the fluid.

Ted tentatively slid his tongue out, tracing it over his mouth. He blushed hotly when Randy chuckled.

"Tastes good?"

"…Doesn't taste bad." Ted murmured. He gripped the base of Randy's cock and slowly moved his head forewords, his mouth opening to take the tip into his warm cavern. He suckled lightly, listening to Randy's deep groans.

He moved a bit lower, gagging in surprise. He pulled back, rubbing his throat.

Randy chuckled from above him. "Cody did the same thing at first. You guys act like you've never sucked dick before."

Ted's eyes dimmed. "I never have."

"You're kidding me," Randy murmured, "You've never wrapped your pretty lips around a cock?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Ted asked, annoyed. Not wanting to hear Randy's answer, Ted moved closer, slowly sliding the thick length into his mouth, letting it press down his throat.

"Oh fuck, that's it…" Randy smirked, wrapping his fingers up in the hay-colored, sweaty locks. "Take it all the way, Teddy…be a big boy." He moved his fingers down to Ted's mouth, prying it open wider with his thumb and index and middle fingers.

Ted made a low whining sound, straining to open his mouth more. He finally managed to get about two more inches of Randy down his throat, before he began to choke and gag. He didn't let up though. Tears raining down his porcelain face again, he breathed through his nose, tickling Randy's trimmed pubic hair.

"Ahhh, shit," Randy groaned, his head moving back. He moved a hand to the back of Ted's neck, pressing him down farther. His eyes shined with dark amusement, feeling Ted's fingers cut into his hips.

"Mmph…" Ted whimpered, his throat ready to burst. His lips were stretched wide, hugging the base of the extremely fat cock. He coughed and then swallowed, causing Randy to let out a loud snarl.

Feeling his balls tighten, Randy quickly shoved Ted's mouth off him. He grabbed his glistening cock, jerking it roughly, grabbing Ted's chin again.

Ted closed his eyes the second the first stream shot out, coating his hair and forehead. He moaned softly, a bit of his saliva still connecting his mouth to the head of Randy's dripping dick. He shuddered, feeling the warm fluid hit his cheeks to drip down his neck, splashing against his chest.

Randy panted hard, his eyes shifting. He stared down at Ted, the sight of the smaller, younger man drenched in _his_ cum was making him feel very dominant.

And very fucking possessive.

Randy sat back on the bench, pulling Ted towards him. He turned Ted around, so that his back was to Randy's chest. With a hard tug, Ted stumbled back, his legs on either side of Randy's.

He gasped softly, feeling Randy pull his tights down to his ankles. They dangled there dangerously, Ted watching them hang from his pale, slim ankles. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back to Randy's tattooed shoulder as the older man moved his fingers down to caress the little spot in between his ass and cock.

The gentle touch caused Ted to shiver and cry out pathetically. His legs shook, feeling one of Randy's dry fingers slip into his unprepared hole. "Oh, oh god," he whispered, feeling his cheeks tint.

"Fuck…it's tight in there," Randy whispered hotly into Ted's ear. "Maybe you should get the baby oil…"

Ted blinked his eyes open, looking down at his bag, near the bench. He bent down slowly, feeling Randy's hard, wet dick slide down his back, a trail of cum flowing down. He wrapped his hand around the baby oil quickly, leaning back up and handing it to Randy.

"Good boy…" Randy breathed hotly. He uncapped the well-used bottle of baby oil, coating his whole hand with it. Pressing his mouth to the back of Ted's ear, he slipped three of his fingers, with no warning, into Ted's tight rim.

"Hah…ah!" Ted raised his hips, his soft sounds echoing off the walls. He let out a pained moan, his hands reaching up to clench at his hair. "R-Randy…"

"You'd better take it…" Randy whispered. "If you can't take my fingers how the hell do you expect to take my dick?"

Ted moaned softly, the dark tone Randy used causing his cock to twitch in excitement. He nibbled on his lower lip, feeling Randy jerk his fingers quickly, his asshole hungrily swallowing them down. "Oh…fuck…"

Randy swallowed thickly, watching Ted undulate his hips to take more. "So fucking sexy…do you want more, Teddy? You want my dick?"

Ted nodded, whimpering as Randy yanked his fingers out. "Oh, please," he begged, shamelessly rubbing his wet hole against Randy's balls. "Fuck me up, Randy…please."

Randy's eyes darkened. That viper-like look in his eyes, his mouth quirking into a dangerous smile. He easily lifted Ted's hips before bringing impaling him hard on his thick cock. "Holy fucking…" he swore, feeling his dick tear through that cherry.

Ted's scream was loud, so loud that Randy was positive everyone in the arena heard it. It was so fucking beautiful. So hot.

"Scream for me, again," Randy snarled, his balls aching and throbbing against Ted's little hole. "Do it. Fucking scream your lungs out." He picked Td's hips up, dropping him down roughly on his dick again, bouncing him harshly.

Ted let out a sharp yell, his eyes wide. "Owe, owe, Randy…" he shook his head, bringing his hands up to clutch Randy's muscular thighs. He moved himself then, fucking himself hard on Randy's dick. "Shit, shit…fuck, that feels so good…"

"Fuck yes it does," Randy hissed. He shoved Ted towards the floor, keeping his lower body connected to his on the bench.

Ted's hands held him up on the floor, the sweat dripping down. "Mmm, fuck, fuck…" he moaned sweetly, arching his back as Randy tore his cock into him. "Randy…"

Randy licked his lips, watching his red cock slide deep into Ted's pink little opening, and then get pulled out again. "You have no idea how fucking hot this is…"

Ted closed his eyes. "Hand…hand!"

Randy smirked. "No."

Ted gasped, feeling Randy drill into him harder. "Randy, please, please jerk me!"

"Where do you stand?" Randy hissed, his eyes wide. He wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear Ted say that he was as much a bitch as Cody was.

"Beneath you," Ted gasped, feeling Randy stab at his prostate. "Oh, oh god…"

"Don't you _ever_ think about putting your hands on me again unless you're helping me, or fucking jerking my dick off. Do you hear me, Teddy?"

Ted didn't answer right away, the pleasure too much.

Randy growled and slapped both his hands down on Ted's pale ass. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes! Yes, I fucking hear you!" Ted screamed. "Now fucking jerk me off you selfish shit!"

Randy smirked. Ted was so fucking wanton when he had sex. Moving his hand down to Ted's leaking dick, he pumped it in time with his thrusts. Hard and fast.

Ted let out a strangled sound as he came, his fluid releasing into Randy's hand. His ass muscles spasmed against Randy's dick, triggering the older man's release.

"Mmm…hell yes." Randy smirked, shoving Ted off of his flaccid cock. He watched Ted crumble into the floor but he didn't want him there. Standing up, Randy pulled Ted up. Taking his hand, drenched with Ted's cum, he smacked the smaller male with it.

Lowering his voice, Randy's eyes bore into Ted's. "Know where you stand, DiBiase."

Ted glared angrily at him, his cheek stinging. "I do know where I stand, Orton."

Oh, yes. Ted knew where he stood.



_***DIES***_

_**Ted…slut…Randy…fuck?! XD!**_

YES PLEASE!


End file.
